


Give me a sign

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: At first Bill didn’t quite believe it. He didn’t want to believe it, more like. His girl, taken.





	Give me a sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamsledge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/gifts).

At first Bill didn’t quite believe it. He didn’t want to believe it, more like. His girl, taken. His Rachel. It had to be wrong. But Toye wasn’t lying, he never lied, and he wouldn’t lie about something as horrible as this. When Lieb began speaking, Bill only lasted ten minutes before he threw up. He rubbed his eyes hard, trying to make it all make sense. Trying to make it just stop. Of course it didn’t, nothing in war ever seemed to stop. Everyday new calamities, new pains. Everyday Bill found new pains, shed new tears, tore himself apart from the inside. 

He wanted to scream, and point an accusing finger at the sky. He wanted to cry, to ask the storm if there was a higher power, why did he abandon them? What he did instead was find a bottle of cheap liquor to drown in. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t die. Not that he was surprised. It appeared as though he was harder to kill than he’d originally thought. What a fucking joke. But he couldn’t let it stand, couldn’t just stay put without doing anything. They’d been told that a decision would be made regarding all the missing paratroopers. That was a load of bull, in his opinion. 

The very next night he grabbed his things and went AWOL. He wasn’t worried about a court martial. His greatest fear had come true already. And if he had already lost his soul, who cared what happened to his body? He certainly didn’t.

When he’d been a boy he’d sometimes played at being a knight in shining armour, battling monsters and destroying evil. His brother had sometimes made fun of him because of that, said that Bill’s imagination was a little bit too much. Bill really hadn’t minded, not one bit. He was content playing the hero, and rescuing the damsel in distress. That role often fell to his cat to play. And though Millie the cat often complained about being bundled up in an old scarf, she never slipped out of her ‘gown’. And even though he’d grown and left home, even though he’d enlisted and jumped into Europe, deep down Bill was still trying to be a knight in shining armour.

As it turned out, finding her was not the problem. Neither was it rescuing her, for that matter. Surprisingly, the Germans were very lax on security. Bill counted only three guards as he snuck inside the dilapidated building. In retrospect, he should have paid more attention. He’d been too eager to get to Rachel, and hadn’t considered that there might be a reason for the lack of Germans. Rachel was alive, but her body had taken a battering. Bill held her carefully, he didn’t want to cause her any more pain, and murmured reassurances. She was concerned and didn’t seem to really understand what Bill was doing there on his own. It was okay, though. Now that he was with her everything would fall into place.


End file.
